Fantôme
by Isadora.Art
Summary: Elle est née pour n'être que sœur avec la solitude, et elle accepte sa punition avec reconnaissance. (spoiler)


_('si tu ne m'as pas vu durant ces derniers mois , c'est que j'avais besoin de me perdre loin de toi.)_

.

Depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle peut s'en souvenir, Valka a toujours accueilli la solitude comme une vieille amie, appréciant le petit pincement au cœur que lui procurait le silence, comme on pouvait apprécier le baiser épicé des regrets. Paradoxalement, elle n'a jamais ressenti le sentiment isolant de la solitude en elle-même, parce qu'après tout, la jeune femme n'a jamais à proprement dire … été seule ? Elle vit dans une énorme ruche, où elle évolue tant en spectatrice qu'en cantatrice, et vivifiée par le charmant tableau ; elle n'a pas le temps de penser à sa réclusion. Entourée des dragons, elle se sent plus vivante qu'elle ne l'a jamais été ; et une petite partie d'elle, même si elle tente toujours de le nier, exclue la solitude car elle sait que son fils et que son époux continue de vivre au-delà des flots. Et c'est suffisant ainsi ; elle ne veux que d'une vie de liberté, et tant pis si ses lèvres restent silencieusement closes, et son cœur démesurément sec.

.

Mais ne dit-on pas toujours que le retour à la réalité est dur, rude ? La première fois qu'elle a enfin en face quelqu'un de son espèce, un _humain_, elle a l'impression de se prendre une véritable gifle. Elle oscille, suspendue entre l'hésitation et l'admiration, devant la peur d'être rejetée par les membres de sa propre espèce, et l'excitation de pouvoir enfin communiquer avec quelqu'un qui peut lui répondre tout simplement. Elle babille, émerveillée, et finalement, lorsqu'elle se rend compte qu'elle fait face à son fils, _douche froide_. Soudainement, elle oscille, hésite. Elle est habituée à cette vie de solitude, à ce refrain d'amertume qui lui souffle parfois que les êtres aimées sont là, pas si loin que ça, et qu'elle est trop égoïste, non, trop _apeurée_ pour oser retourner les voir évoluer. Elle se sent lâche, apathique, et pour la première fois peut-être depuis qu'elle a été enlevée à son foyer par les dragons, elle prend conscience de l'ampleur de sa solitude. Elle a envie de pleurer, mais, refute la boule au fond de la gorge, pour sourire, et étreindre son fils en espérant pouvoir traverser quelques instants de sa vie.

.

Elle n'a pas le temps à s'habituer au retour de son époux à ses côtés qu'on le lui enlève déjà. Pendant son exil forcé, elle s'était forcée à oublier la chaleur de sa chair contre la sienne, la saveur de ses lèvres contre les siennes, ou l'odeur fugace dans les draps au petit matin. Elle avait fermé les yeux, oubliant également la morsure du regard printanier de l'homme qui occupait tout de même ses pensées, même après tant d'années. Puis soudainement, alors qu'elle baisse ses interdits et qu'elle se laisse aller à la caresse qu'il veut bien lui offrir, elle le retrouve inerte, dans la neige, la candeur de la poudreuse jurant avec l'incendie de sa tignasse, avec le brasier de sa barbe, avec la passion de son regard qu'elle se languit de revoir. Mais jamais Stoick ne rouvrit les yeux pour couver Valka d'un regard enamouré, et la veuve s'enfonce dans le silence, dans la solitude.

Elle a perdu trop de temps à voler loin de ses siens ; elle a perdu trop de temps à laisser aller son regard à l'horizon, admirant le soleil sans jamais oser se lever pour l'attraper. Et c'est suffisant ainsi ; car finalement, elle accepte le tourment. Elle mérite la douleur et les regrets de ne pas avoir eu le courage d'aller retrouver ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle se rend compte que le temps est trop lâche, qu'il va trop vite, qu'il passe même si elle essaie de l'arrêter et qu'il la précipite vers un futur qu'elle n'a jamais été préparée à accepter.

.

Le chagrin ne disparaît jamais vraiment ; elle finit simplement par s'habituer à la douleur, et elle lève la tête noblement, souriant à son fils quand il prend le temps de lui demander comment elle se sent. Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de ressasser le temps où elle était aveugle, où elle ne se rendait compte de sa solitude, où elle n'avait que des rêves pleins la tête. Maintenant, elle vit quotidiennement avec un poids sur le cœur et des regrets sur la conscience. Elle se sent dépassée ; l'ombre de son mari dans les pieds, elle s'efforce à aller de l'avant. Pour son fils, pour son dragon, pour l'avenir qu'ils s'efforcent de construire. Et même si Stoick n'est plus là, elle est habituée à la froideur dans les draps, au silence alors qu'elle ferme les yeux, à la douleur qui accompagne le moindre de ses mouvements. Alors, elle continue.

Bien heureusement pour elle, Jumper, le fidèle dragon, est là. Et lorsqu'elle s'envole dans le ciel et qu'elle peut enfin se permettre d'approcher le soleil adorateur, à la façon d'Icar et de ses ailes en cire, elle est heureuse, et le vent se fait une joie d'effacer le sillon amères de ses larmes de cire.

.

Fatalement, le seul qui apaisait ses tourments finit par s'en aller aussi. Elle a passé plus d'années de sa vie avec son dragon qu'avec son défunt époux, mais à l'instar du deuxième, elle regarde le premier partir avec le sourire. La fière chimère ouvre grand ses ailes, et s'envole dans le coucher du soleil. Il a relevé le coin de ses babines, comme dans un sourire, et ce dernier acte de tendresse achève de convaincre Valka. Elle est née pour n'être que sœur avec la solitude, et elle accepte sa punition avec reconnaissance. Lorsque Jumper s'envole dans le firmament automnale, pour rejoindre tous les autres dragons et voguer vers un avenir meilleur, il emporte avec lui le chagrin de la vieille femme ; et c'était suffisant ainsi.

Il ne reste plus que le fantôme de son époux qui hante son cœur, mais elle est prête à vivre avec ce tourment jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ; et enfin, elle peut savourer la saveur épicée de ses regrets en imaginant les lèvres de l'aimé parti trop tôt.

_._

_('l'amour est un fantôme qu'on se doit de dompter, il ravive les atomes de nos blessures passées.)_


End file.
